In general, chocolate is divided into tempering type chocolate produced by using cacao mass, cacao butter and/or a tempering type cacao butter substitute, sucrose, whole (skimmed) milk powder, an emulsifying agent and flavor as raw materials; and non-tempering type chocolate produced by using a non-tempering type cacao butter substitute, lauric type fats and oils or fats and oils having a wide range of plasticity in place of cacao butter or a tempering type cacao butter substitute; so-called colored chocolate in white, red, yellow or the like wherein no cacao mass is used; and the like. The term "chocolate" used herein is not limited to specific kinds of chocolate such as those prescribed by laws and regulations, and includes any kind of chocolate as described above. Heretofore, the above chocolate has been consumed as it is by solidifying it into a plate-like or block-like product. In addition to this, chocolate can be used for various food, for example, it is melted and used for coating on the surface of cake and bread such as a cream puff; it is used for a center filling of marshmallow or baked confectionery, Danish pastry, etc.; and further it is used for coating on the inner surface of a corn used as a container for ice confectionery such as soft ice cream. However, in such food using chocolate, when food itself contains a relatively large amount of water and when chocolate is coated on the surface of food, oils ooz out of the surface of chocolate during storage to cause a so-called "sweating phenomenon" and, at the same time, the gloss is deteriorated. Further, a gap is formed at the contacting surface between the chocolate and the food so that chocolate is liable to separate from the food, and further the chocolate becomes sticky and heat resistance thereof is lost. Although this sweating phenomenon is hardly caused in the case of a sponge cake, the gloss of chocolate is readily lost and chocolate becomes sticky. This sweating phenomenon is remarkable when food is stored in piles or packed in a bag. In addition, in the case of chocolate contained as a center filling in the interior of a water-containing dough such as marshmallow or baked confectionery, Danish pastry and the like, the chocolate itself becomes hard during baking or storage and it has hard mouth feel. Further, in the case of chocolate used as a coating for the inner side of a corn container for an ice confectionery, the moistureproof effect is not fully obtained due to the coating of chocolate and the crispy mouth feel of the corn itself is hardly maintained.